Percy Jackson, The Destined Guardian
by TheXtremeCow
Summary: Just a regular Pertemis story that is slightly different from the other ones...Rate and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: TheXtremeCow does not own PJO or HoO

Just your typical Pertemis story...It's a little different from the other ones so I hope you like it...

*Camp Half Blood*

Percy's POV

Saying goodbye to all my friends is going to be hard. I have no idea how to express my feelings and say what I want to be heard. Now, I have no reason left to

live, especially after Annabeth left me for my stupid half brother, Jason. I finally decide to write letters to my friends before I leave for Olympus to end my pitiful life.

First, I decide to write to Thalia. I made her letter short and sweet telling her how great of a sister she was and how she was great for always supporting me.

Next, I wrote a letter to Nico, who was like a brother to me. I told him to continue to work on his Underworld powers and he would one day be very powerful and

a great leader. Finally, it was time to write to Artemis. Actually, now that the time had come, I really didn't know what to say to her. Oh! Sweet Artemis...She is so

beautiful with eyes like stars twinkling at night. But sadly, I know there is no hope for us because she is a maiden and can never get married. I finish her letter

quickly, seal them all and leave them on my table. I back my bag with some ambrosia and nectar, grab Riptide, and walk quietly out the door of my cabin. I walk

outside the camp Half-Blood and turn around to look at my second home one last time. Remembering the first time I was here brings back bad memories. I shake

my head and continue to walk towards the woods.

*The Next Morning*

Third Person POV  


Roll call sounded in the camp and as all of the cabin members for each god and goddess slowly, still groggy and grumpy. Even the Hunters of Artemis were up and

ready to start the day. All of the cabins filed out and headed to the mess hall to eat breakfast. Except one.

*Skips to after breakfast*

"Has anyone seen Perseus lately? He hasn't been around since last night." said Chiron. All the campers replied "No..". Chiron decided to check Poseidon's cabin, just

to make sure Percy was okay. When Chiron went in, he scanned the room and it was evidently empty except for 3 letters on the dining room table. He went

outside and all the campers looked at him expectantly..."Well, Percy is gone." said Chiron. He shook his head and and headed out the letters to the people they

were addressed to and said "If they say anything about where Percy is, tell me ok?" The three campers nodded assent.

Artemis's POV

I feel so bad for that Perseus Jackson. He seemed half-dead yesterday after he found out that Annabeth was cheating on him. He is actually a decent guy and is

very handsome too. Whoa...I shouldn't be going there. Anyway, I read his letter and I found that he always had a soft spot for me. How cute...I found myself

blushing as I thanked the gods that no hunters were near. I shouldn't being thinking this! my brain screamed. But he's so cute! my heart screamed back. I had

already sworn to remain a maiden so there was no hope. I decided to keep my heart a secret.

*FLASHBACK*

Third Person POV

Percy had just returned with a handful of half-bloods and he was exhausted and injured. He stumbled towards the infirmary to get patched up. Then, he decided to

visit his old girlfriend, Annabeth. He hadn't seen her in six months and couldn't wait to beautiful face again. He asked the members in the Athena Cabin and they

pointed him towards the lake. He limped over there and fell to his knees in anguish when he saw Annabeth kissing another boy. He screamed in pain.

Annabeth and the other boy which turned out to be his half brother whipped around and Annabeth looked shocked. He exclaimed "HOW COULD YOU?! I TOLD YOU

THAT I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU AND THAT I LOVED YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD...but I guess you didn't feel the same way about me.

Annabeth's lower lip shuddered "Percy...I...I...It's just...I thought you were dead and I missed you so I started to date Jason because he reminded me of you."

Jason grinned smugly and pulled Annabeth in for another deep kiss and she looked at Percy sorrowfully but did not pull away. Percy howled and ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

*The Entrance of the Empire State Building*

Percy's POV

Here I am at the Empire State Building, exhausted but more determined than ever to end my fate. On the way here, I faced a lot of trouble. First, I had to

battle a bunch of hell-hounds. Then, I ran into a Leviathan and barely got away. Nevertheless, I still have a stone heart and nothing can make me change my

mind. I storm into the Empire State Building and I see a new security guard. Oh great, I think, this guy won't know what "the key" is. So instead of asking

politely, I throw him to the side, go to the desk and take the key, then run into the elevator. While this all happened, the security just stared at me with his

mouth shaped like an O. As I push the button to the 600th floor, I mutter to myself..."Dumb newbies...". After what seems like ten hours, the elevator dings and

the door opens. I walk to the throne room and see the gods seated in there regular positions. Zeus said "Perseus Jackson, what brings you here?" I spat out,

"I want you to kill me." The other gods gasped and immediately started to whisper and mutter to each other. After a few minutes Zeus brings the attention

back to him.

"SILENCE!" said Zeus.

"Percy, state your reason for death...even though we may be surprised...every hero has their own reasons for what they choose to do."

I was glad to hear that the gods were being reasonable and didn't argue...mostly. I told them what Annabeth had done to me and how I had felt and after the

gods heard my story, even Athena looked a little teary eyed.

Zeus said "I accept your request but first, is there anything we can do to help you change your mind?"

"No..." I said firmly.

He then said "Okay...here we go..."

"I take away your sense of smell!"

My nose immediately went numb and I couldn't smell a thing. I glanced at my father for one last time...he was looking at me very sadly and I looked away

before I could show any emotion on my face.

"I take away your sense of taste!"

My tongue began to feel cold and all I felt was a cold block hanging around in my mouth.

"I take away your sense of sight!"

I went blind and couldn't see a thing.

"I take away your sense hearing."

The room was deathly quiet already so it didn't make that much of a difference.

Then something happened and I crumbled to the floor, unable to feel a thing.

Then, I blacked out...

*Back at Camp Half-Blood*

Artemis's POV

I really wonder where Percy went. I mean, I really shouldn't be thinking about him...but I do anyway. I think that he probably went to Olympus to get

consultation from the gods...especially after what Annabeth did to him. I decide to sneak out at night and take a few of my elite members of the Hunt with me.

We will secretly go to Olympus and hopefully find him and eavesdrop on what he's planning to do...alright...here we go...

*Meanwhile, back at Olympus*

Percy's POV (and YES! He is still alive...surprised? ;)

I finally come to my senses and then realize..wait what? How am I still alive?! I furiously glance at Zeus and demand an explanation.

He says "I tried to send you to the Underworld, but there was like a block that was keeping you from dying. That must mean that your fate is still intertwined.

We have decided to make you a minor god and you will be the guardian of Artemis and the hunt.

"What?!" I heard a voice exclaim.

I whipped around and sure enough, it was Artemis. I wondered how she had gotten here but tossed the thought aside. I thought to myself...YES! I can be with

her. But the logical side of my brain screamed back YOU MORON! SHE'S A MAIDEN...SHE'LL NEVER LIKE YOU.

So, I nonchalantly said "Alright, whatever."

"It is agreed then!" Zeus said. He started mumbling this weird saying in Greek and I immediately began to feel stronger. I glanced at Zeus questionably and

realized that now I had ichor flowing through my veins. I flexed my muscles and turned around to wink at Artemis, but she narrowed her eyes and stared me

down. I silently laughed to myself as I see her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink...

Artemis's POV

Curse my stupid cheeks! Why did they have to blush when Percy around. I mean, he is a really cool and handsome guy and all, but still! Well, I have to admit

that I'm secretly glad that Percy is going to be the Guardian of our Hunt. But, I have to pretend that I hate him so I'm going to make the first few days of his life

at camp suck...just to be nice...

*Artemis's Camp for the Hunters*

Third Person POV

As Percy walks into the hunters camp for the first time, he heads over to the meeting area where he sees the girls. He begins to run over and trips on a thin,

invisible wire. His face lands in wild boar poop and he moans "Uh...really guys?! This is disgusting!"

The girls giggle and one says "It's our special recipe for a hot fudge sundae...we made it just for you!"

The other girls crack up and Artemis walks over to me and says "Welcome to Hell boy! Just because you're a god now doesn't mean we have to treat you any

different from other men."

Then she winks and walks away... Percy wonders to himself...What have I done?...And is that a good wink or a bad wink...I'm worried...Percy decides to go get

settled in...and trust me, the pain has just begun...


End file.
